An eosinophil is a granulocyte derived from bone marrow, and recruited to an inflammatory site in either natural immunity or acquired immunity. Such a recruited eosinophil is largely involved in diseases such as allergic diseases and asthma. It is said that not less than 20% of the population has abnormalities in allergic reactions, which are primary causes of asthma, pollinosis, rhinitis and dermatitis, and this has become a social problem.
It is now demanded to use eosinophils for development and evaluation of therapeutic agents for allergic diseases.
In recent years, induced pluripotent stem cells (iPS cells) of mouse and human have been established in succession by introduction of the Oct3/4, Sox2, Klf4 and c-Myc genes into fibroblasts followed by their forced expression (Patent Document 1, Non-patent Documents 1 and 2). A method for obtaining mature human eosinophils by efficient differentiation induction from these iPS cells or pluripotent stem cells such as embryonic stem cells is demanded.